The Seven Rolls
by Matdeception
Summary: Using the old Sailor Moon/Ranma cross-over generator by Targhan, I blast to the past and take part in a challenge I wasn't skilled enough to enter when it came around.
1. Chapter 1

Roll Number 5

Written By: Matdeception

Rough Draft Begun: 9/5/11

Rough Draft Finished 9/5/11

Revision Begun: 9/6/11

Revision Finished: 9/6/11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cat, Mouse the communist

Note: This is written using an old generator. To view the results you can read the AN at the very end of the fic.

* * *

><p>(A:6 Turn on music and start writing!)<p>

You've got the touch...

You've got the power...

Yeah!

After all is said and done.

You never walked you'd never run.

You're a winner!

You got the moves,

you know the string,

break the rules,

take the heat,

you're nobodies fool.

You're at your best when the going gets rough,

you've been put to the test but it's never enough!

(Chorus)

You've got the touch,

You've got the power,

when all hell's breaking loose,

you'll be right in the eye of the storm

You got the heart,

you got the motion,

you know that when things get to tough

you got the touch.

You never bend

you never break,

you seem to know just what it takes,

you're a fighter,

it's in the blood

it's in the will,

it's in the mighty hands of steel

when you're standing your ground.

And you never get hit when you're backs to the wall,

going to fight to the end and you're taking it all

(Chorus)

You're fighting fire with fire!

You know you got the touch

You're at your best when the going gets rough,

you've been put to the test but it's never enough.

You've got the touch

You've got the power

Yeah!

You've got the touch

You've got the power

Touch

-0-0-0-

On the road again...

Genma grinned, shifting the baby carrier as he giddily walked down the street. Today was the day he would finally shake off the coddling influence of his wife and that damnable green-haired tart. Ranma, the baby happily chirping, certainly seemed just as happy as he did. He had his son, had his pack, and even managed to swipe some money from his dear wife on his way out of the house. That was everything he needed to assure his son would grow into the strongest martial artist to ever walk the earth! It was a fool proof...

The Elder Saotome blinked, torn from his thoughts as a little blue car went out of control, flipping over and slamming into a power-line pole, the wood breaking from the force of the collision and collapsing on the car. He could hear the angry hiss of electricity as the lines snapped, hissing back and forth like angry vipers in search of prey. "Damn!" the older man backed up a step as the crowds began gathering.

"Hurry! We need to get them out!" one man yelled, only to find himself bodily flung back as a writhing electrical cable slammed into him.

The crowd back up a fair bit farther after that.

Genma eyed the crash sadly. The driver was dead, the poor slob apparently forgetting to wear his seat beat, his body having crashed through the front windshield on impact. There were two others in the car, a woman just as dead as the driver, and... no, that was horrible! The not-quite bald man grimaced as he felt the errant Chi signature of a third person, a baby if he had to guess. He also realized the baby was only moments from meeting the same fate as his parents.

-0-0-0-

The Golden Crystal was counter-point to the Silver Crystal. It stood for Earth, for peace and guardianship. Yet for what it stood for, it always required a Guardian should the need to use it ever arise again. It's Guardian was dying, there would be no saving the little boy that had been chosen to bear this great responsibility. Another had to be chosen.

And as all non-sentient magical constructs do, this problem was solved by the easiest means possible. The nearest child of appropriate age was located and instilled with the powers required for the task.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna replayed the scene once more, seeing Ranma get placed in the baby carrier as Genma went about preparing for his long awaited training trip. She stared at the child's face, admired the happy smile on his lips coupled with the bright eyes of youthful innocence. She would remember that face in the following years, remember the boy that she hoped would grow into the man she had known so many centuries ago.

"Do well, Ranma." she murmured, "The Princess will have need of you, and I will have need of my Counter-Balance."

She watched the scene a few moments longer, before turning her attention to other, more important matters. Ranma would grow, he would struggle through harsh training and emotional upheaval, but he would come through all the stronger for it. He didn't need her to watch out for him, but the same could not be said for the errant Senshi and their bubbly Princess. They would need far more of her attention, at least until she could track down Prince Endymion. Now where was the destined King of Crystal Tokyo hiding anyway?

-0-0-0-

Fourteen years later...

Ranma looked to the clear skies, squinting a bit as the sun blazed overhead. To think fourteen years of constant training, constant moving had finally seen him return to the Tokyo of his birth. The sky here wasn't much different then the skies he had stared at during his trip, he could only imagine similar skies were overhead the day he had left with his father so long ago.

His father... Ranma sighed, shaking his head. He didn't know how he was going to explain the old man's death. The truth? He snorted at that thought, he didn't think explaining his Father had fallen into a magical spring and cursed it to forever change whoever fell into it into some type of Irresponsible Martial Arts sensei would count as a good enough explanation. He shook his head, maybe he'd just tell everyone he fell into a pit of starving cats, at least that was slightly more believable.

"Late! Late! Late!" he heard some one shout, the voice tearing him from his thoughts as he noticed a rather cute girl barreling around a corner and right into him. He was rather impressed with the strength of the rush even as the girl hit him and bounced back, falling on her rump.

The girl blinked, rubbing her forehead irritably as she glared at him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, climbing to her feet and rushing off.

Ranma watched her go, unable to keep his eyes off her shapely rump as she ran on. Ah, girls, how he absolutely loved just looking at them. He shook his head to dispel the thought of the cute tomboy from his mind. He was about to move on when he noticed a book-bag by his feet. Kneeling down he turned it over, frowning at the name stitched in with silver thread. He looked down the road where the girl had run off to, before sighing. Well, time for his good deed of the day. He just hoped this Akane Tendo hadn't gotten too far away.

-0-0-0-

Akane scowled at the Horde of Perverts. It figured these idiots would still be here even after the last bell had rung. Why couldn't she just get to school in peace for once? Why did boys always go out of their way to mess things up for her! "Idiots!" she snarled as she charged the horde and began laying the most holy hells of smack downs.

Kuno watched his fierce tigress with the stare of a man who knew true beauty. He delicately smelled the rose he carried, waiting for his destined bride to finish with the common rabble, already imagining the passionate embrace waiting for him after he wooed her once more.

Akane slammed a hockey stick into a boys face, panting and heaving with the exertion of taking down the horde. Now, if things followed true to course she'd be dealing with...

"Hey." she heard from behind her. She stiffened, unwilling to believe she had missed one of the Horde. Swinging around with the broken remains of the hockey-stick she slashed for her attackers face. The boy blinked, leaning back just enough to avoid the blow while he kicked out with one leg, nailing her in the stomach and knocking the breath out of her with the single hit.

Akane crashed to her knees, gasping for breath. Damn it! She had been hit many times in her life, she was a martial artist and getting hit was as natural as rain for a fighter, but this one blow had more force behind it then anything she had ever felt before. Dear God she was in trouble...

The boy leaned down, "Hey, you okay?" he asked curiously.

Akane grimaced, glaring at the little bastard. It took her a moment to remember this was the same jerk she had bumped into earlier. "You... haven't... beaten... me!" she managed to gasp out in a strangle.

"Ah, right." The cute boy shrugged, setting a bag down in front of her, "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you dropped this back there." he toed the bag, "Anyway, see you around." he turned to leave. He made it a few steps before his hand flashed out, catching a single rose between his fingers.

"Knave!" Kuno scowled, stepping out from behind a tree, "You dare think a cur like you could date the fierce tigress! Nay! Your trickery may have seen to your victory over Akane Tendo..."

"No one beat me!" Akane snapped, struggling to her feet.

"... but now in order to date her, you must beat me!" Kuno snarled, lightning crashing ominously in the background.

The pigtailed boy blinked, looking at the rose, then Akane, then back to Kuno in confusion. "Uh, what the hell are you talking about? I just came to return her bookbag, not date her!"

Kuno sniffed in disdain, "Lies drip from your mouth the same as puss from my boils!" the boy countered testily, advancing towards the duo with his bokken drawn.

"Ewww." were several responses from other students in the yard.

"I'm not dating anyone!" Akane snapped, glaring at the pigtailed boy and Kuno both, "Just leave me alone you perverts!"

"Nay!" Kuno snapped, charging the pigtailed boy, "Defend yourself, cur!"

His enemy blinked, idly pulling a single petal from the rose and flicking it towards Kuno as he whispered, "Sakura."

The petal flashed in light, swirling in a whirlwind as other rose petals appeared, the miniature tornado slammed into the bokken wielding loon, carrying him back and slamming into the wall with enough force to crash thought it.

Akane blinked, eyes wide. "What the?"

"What the hell is going on?" The boy snapped, rounding on her. "Don't tell me these idiots have been trying to beat you up so they can date you?"

"I. Fight. On!" Kuno snarled, pushing himself free of the rose petal cyclone.

"Shut up." the pigtailed boy snapped, idly sending the whirlwind of rose petals to engulf him once more.

Akane backed up slowly. Okay, she was freaked out. She hadn't even heard of some one capable of generating miniature tornadoes of rose petals, and quite frankly she didn't fancy herself quite good enough at martial arts, at least not good enough to beat some one like that. "Eer, yeah...?"

The boy nodded slowly, "Wow. Can't they just, y'know, ask you instead?" He scratched his head thought thoughtfully.

The youngest Tendo girl grimaced, "Cause I'd say no." she spoke honestly.

"Yeah, well, that's part of dating isn't it?" The boy shook his head. "Whatever." he snorted as he walked away, idly twirling the rose with his fingers.

-0-0-0-

Ranma waited until he was away from the looney bin before pulling out his map. He was only passing through Nerima on his way to Juuban, and after only an hour he was already fed up with the place. Meh, whatever, he'd be damned if he stayed and got caught up in this insanity for one second longer, he had a mother to find.

"Really." he snorted, "Beat her so you can date her? Idiots."

-0-0-0-

Setsuna watched the girl duck, bob, weave, and finally counter with a sweep that knocked her opponent to the floor. Hitting the ground, the blond rolled back and flipped back to her feet, continuing the sparring match with her partner.

Nodoka watched, nodding ever so slightly. "My, Usagi-chan certainly has come a long way, hasn't she?"

"Indeed she has." The viridian haired woman nodded, "As have the others. Even dear Ami is picking up the skills at a brisk pace."

"Yes, very impressive." The Saotome Matriarch smiled.

Setsuna watched the spar between Makoto and Usagi, internally frowning. This had not gone good for the Senshi, not good at all. With out Tuxedo Kamen, whom she still couldn't find hide no hair of, Moon had been forced to grow from the bubbly blond into a hard, focused girl who brokered little to no weakness. The Senshi of Time couldn't blame her, one could only take being stabbed, crushed, knocked around, and used as a magical pin cushion for the various evil forces before you just said enough was enough. It pained her to see her Princess like this, but there wasn't anything she could do about it as things stood.

Nodoka blinked, barely hearing the door-bell. She excused herself, hurried making her way from the yard back into the house.

"Match!" Minako snapped as Usagi held Makoto down, the Senshi of Jupiter's head held tightly in-between the blonds thighs as Moon attempted to suffocate her. The two relaxed, pushing away from each other and muttering 'Good match' as they did so.

The Senshi of Time sighed. Well, despite losing their innocence so early she had to admit the changes weren't all bad. Crystal Tokyo was still as strong a future as it had ever been, more so then if Tuxedo Kamen had been around to defend them from some of the worse aspects of the job. The whole Dark-Moon incident wasn't going to happen now, the Senshi being far too merciless to let those terrorists get away with even the slightest bit before being indiscriminately brought to heel.

Usagi grabbed a towel, rubbing the sweat from her face as she sat down next to the green haired woman. She only idly noticed Rei and Ami beginning a frantic spar as she set the towel down.

"You've gotten much better, Usagi-chan." Setsuna smiled at the blond. "Nodoka-san is very impressed."

"Meh." The blond grimaced, glancing back to the house. "Nodoka-sensei would have out butts if we slacked any." the blond half-glared at the older woman, "Remind me again, how the hell did you someone as good as her to train us?"

Setsuna watched the ensuing fight, wincing internally as Ami showed her more viscous side and kneed Rei in the face. "I never intended for Nodoka to train you, Princess."

Usagi blinked, "Eh?"

"Her son." the older woman clarified, "I intended for her son to train you. As good as Nodoka is, she knows little more then the basics of the Anything Goes School."

The Moon Princess glanced at the spar, watched as Rei did several flips before nailing Ami hard enough to send the brainiac blasting back, digging a trench in the ground from the force of the blow. "Uh, this is the basics?"

"Yes." the Senshi of Time nodded, "You'd be surprised just how destructive the higher tiers can be."

"Right." the girl chuckled nervously, "Like, Nodoka-sensei's training was harsh, and, uh, I..." she grimaced, "Never mind."

Setsuna looked at her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "You have to be strong."

"I know." Usagi grumbled. Setsuna didn't need to be a mind reader to know what the girl was thinking. If learning from Nodoka had been this nightmarish, what kind of hell would a Master of the style inflict upon them for the sake of teaching? The Senshi of Time knew it wouldn't have been nearly as bad if things had gone to plan, Ranma was a gentler, if still effective, teacher. Once again she wished she could have shielded her Princess and the others from the harsh reality that had been forced upon them. Damn Tuxedo Kamen and where ever he was in the world.

"RANMA!" Nodoka screamed joyously from inside the house.

-0-0-0-

Ranma set his pack down, smiling as he did so. He was home, after fourteen long years he had finally made it back, a whole year after his pop had died. He was a little irritated it had taken so long, but with all the craziness with the Musk stealing Genma's gear, the sudden war descending on Jusenkyo between the Amazons and the Phoenix people, all of which culminated in an epic battle between him and a self-styled Phoenix God-King that finally saw peace restored to the area, he didn't think anyone would blame him for taking so long.

It still amused him that after all that he had finally managed to get back his fathers gear, only to discover letters to his mother, a woman he hadn't even realized existed. There was a family out there waiting for him, all he had to do was find it. And now that he had, well, he didn't think he could be happier. The mother he had always wanted but never knew existed had welcomed him with open arms (And an near obscene amount of crying and kissing). Nodoka hadn't taken news of Genma's death lightly, but she understood the circumstances, which quite frankly surprised him. Really, how jaded would the woman have to be to accept his explanation of cursed springs. Still, all around it was a great first meeting and...

Ranma twitched, his Kamen foresight activating in a torrent of images. He saw girls dressed in fuku's, a variety of pastels, fighting several malformed monsters. They were terribly outnumbered, their leader run through by a monster comprised of a metal mesh with sinister looking swords floating seemingly on thin air. The images vanished, leaving the young boy holding his head tiredly.

Foresight was his gift, and curse. It let him see danger coming often hours in advanced, it had been his guide through out the years of the training trip, letting him avoid some of the more crazy training attempts by his dear old dad. The Neko-ken, for instance. He had taken to hiding for over a week to avoid that particular bit of crazy. Heck, during his year of endless fighting in China it had saved his life, and those of his allies, so often he had learned to trust it implicitly. If only it had warned him of Jusenkyo... well, if it had warned him he'd still have a father.

Ranma stared out the window, idly noticing his reflection as a white angular mask formed on his face, his clothes darkening into a tuxedo as a top-hat and cane shimmered into existence. His Foresight had warned him, and while he didn't know these women he couldn't help but feel this overriding need to protect them, especially the blond odango haired woman...

-0-0-0-

Moon kicked out, slamming her heel into the joint of her enemy. She heard a delectable crack as the appendage bent, ignoring the hateful scream of the Youma but not quite able to ignore the back-hand she received that knocked her clear across the park. Dizzily the girl tried to stand up, only her finely honed danger-sense pushing her into a forward roll just as the area behind her erupted in highly concentrated Nega-verse flame.

"Eat flaming death!" Mars snapped, shoving her arm down the mouth of a hideous fat Youma as waves of fire shot forward. The thing bloated at first, then exploded in a conflagration of deadly flames as it's magically constructed form failed to hold the overwhelming energy within.

Moon spared the others a glance. Venus and Jupiter were fighting back to back against a trio of slim, fleet-footed Youma with a silvery metallic skin. Mercury had, quite logically, gone after the four fire spewing Youma that looked more like flame-throwers that had grown legs and decided to go for a walkabout. That left her with a pair of metallic mesh looking things that wielded a variety of weapons, clubs and maces to katana and nodachi. The weapons hovered in the air, attacking her seemingly of their own accord and were quite capable, as she quickly found out, of launching high concentrated orbs of nega-verse energy.

Moon dodged a maul, the weapon swishing over-head as she leaned back to avoid the blow. She twisted, kicking up and into a side-wise twirl to avoid several blasts of energy. She landed on her feet, flowing in a twirl to sweep the legs out of one of the youma who barely failed to dodge. Crashing to the ground, she pulled her Scepter up and summoned her strength, the colorful scepter flashing bright white as she slammed it into the Youma's mid-section once, twice, then three times. As she raised it for a fourth hit she winced, looking down at the pair of swords embedded in her stomach. 'D'oh!' she grumbled miserably, 'Forgot about the sword Youma!' She felt a strange sort of detachment as the Youma beneath her disintegrated into dust, and the swords slowly pulled free of her body. She fell to her knees, staring dumbly at the Sword-Youma as it loomed over her threateningly.

'Well.' she thought tiredly, 'At least I won't have to deal with this crap anymore.' That thought was strangely comforting to her.

"Sakura storm!" she barely heard the shout, but couldn't miss the massive funnel of wind and rose petals flashing overhead, slamming and surrounding the Youma. Even as her strength faded, her lifeblood spilling from the wounds she only now realized were not healing on their own like all the times before, she noticed the petals tearing the Youma and the swords into so many bits.

As the storm faded she fell back, curiously noting the soft embrace she had fallen into. She looked at her temporary savior, a pang of familiarity echoing in her heart at the sight of him. She murmured his name even as her vision began to blur, "Endymion?"

"Kamen." he corrected somewhat confused, looking at her bloody wounds. "How much does it hurt?"

She said nothing, consciousness having finally fled her in full.

Kamen frowned, feeling the girls life essence slowly draining from her. He only idly noticed the bluette sliding to a stop nearby, "Moon!" she cried, running a blocky machine over her midsection in a frantic panic.

The red-skirt Senshi glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Kamen." he said again, pulling a single rose from seemingly no-where.

"Mercury, what's wrong with her?" Mars turned her glare to the bluette.

"Her magical signature is destabilized." Mercury snapped, reading the scans on whatever that device she had was, "I'm detecting remnants of Metallia's energy signature in her."

"Metallia?" Venus blinked as she approached, Jupiter leaning heavily on her. "The heck? She's been gone for months!"

"I know that!" Mercury grimaced, "But it's not impossible residual energy from her destruction was left behind! These Youma reeked of it, likely the last remnants of the Dark Kingdom who scavenged that energy and decided to seek revenge!"

"Ladies." Kamen snapped, his tone commanding and broking no diversion. He brought the rose to his lips, whispering so lightly none could make out the words before he lightly blew on the flower. The Senshi squinted as the rose erupted in burning red energy, a sort of twisting maelstrom across it's surface making them dizzy just looking at it. He hovered the rose upside down over the wounds, shifting it back and forth as the radiant energy bathed Moon's bloody midriff in it's cascading light.

Mercury raised an eyebrow as the rose began to turn black with each passing. Her computer detected Metallia's energy signature being sucked clear of the wounds, it's degenerative energy matrix receding from their Princess's magic and allowing the girl to finally being healing on her own. This wasn't enough for Kamen, who continued to pass the nearly black rose over the wounds until they had sealed, displaying smooth unmarred skin where once jagged sword wounds had once been. Once done, he threw the rose aside as it crumbled into ash.

Mars stared at the man, throwing Mercury curious stares.

Mercury frowned, "It's gone. She's healed." she smiled lightly, "She should make a full recovery."

Kamen nodded, setting the girl down gently. "Good."

Venus blinked, "Hey!" she cried as he stood and began walking away, "Hey! Where do you think you're going! Who the heck are you?"

Kamen grinned, glancing back. "Kamen, and I'm going home." he chuckled, "Pretty sure dinner should be ready by now, y'know?" he tipped his hat, his entire form erupting into rose petals before blasting away in all directions, gone as if he had never been there.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna blinked. She had been quite surprised to find the Inner Senshi squatting in her home, and from the looks of her fellow Outer-senshi they didn't look to have enjoyed their sudden presence either. Except for Hotaru, who looked concerned, every single person there looked upset and generally irritated with each other. Oh, except for Usagi as well, the blond-haired girl unconscious on the couch. "I take it something happened?" she asked calmly.

Rei glared at her, "Gee, you think?"

"Shut up." Haruka snapped, rounding on the Senshi of Time, "You! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you warn us a bunch of Super Youma would absorb Metallia's energy and launch a god damn assault?"

Setunsa blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Apparently..." Michiru began, tone reproachful as she glared at the Blond Senshi of Uranus, "... the Inners were on their way home from Saotome-san's training when they were ambushed. The resulting fight destroyed Yamaguchi park, left most of the Inners battered, and nearly killed the Princess."

"What?" The viridian-haired woman blinked, "That... I didn't foresee any of that!"

"Bull shit!" This didn't come from Haruka, but strangely from Ami. The girl had been a shy thing once upon a time, but constant battles and endless injuries had driven the niceness from her. "You have access to a Type Five Artifact capable of temporal compression and alteration! You couldn't have not known!"

Setsuna frowned, "I am not omnipotent, nor are the Time Gates infallible."

"Whatever." Minako grumbled, "At least that Kamen guy finally showed up."

"Yeah." Makoto smiled bitterly, "Really wish he showed up when he was suppose to. Did you see how fast he brought down that Super-Youma? One shot!" she jealousy snapped, "If he had been around when he was suppose to be I don't think half the BS we endured would have happened!"

"Tuxedo Kamen appeared?" Now that caused Setsuna to grimace. She hadn't been able to find hide nor hair of the guy, and after years of searching she was quite ready to assume he just hadn't been reincarnated like he should have been. Yet now he shows up? Just out of the blue? What were the odds he'd show up just as her Counter-Balance arrived.

"Yes." Rei nodded, "He killed the Youma, healed Usagi, then booked it."

Haruka frowned, "Nice. I say we find this asshole and bring him back, make him answer some damn questions!"

"Like where has he been?" Hotaru hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Haruka shrugged. Anyone who was anyone knew she'd rather know why the little spaz hadn't shown up to defend their Princess. Setsuna had long since revealed the fact he was meant to protect the Inners and keep them mostly pure and innocent from the harsh realities of their existence. That he didn't turned Ami into a bitter young girl more inclined to kick puppies then pet them, with Moon becoming an apathetic girl who stopped believing love could conquer all, practically the exact opposite of what she was suppose to be. Needless to say the tomboyish Senshi was looking forward to beating the crap out of him.

Usagi groaned, rubbing her forehead tiredly as she finally woke up. "Ugh." she winced, pain the likes of which she wished she never felt erupting in her tummy. "Kill me, just kill me."

"No, I don't think so." Michiru frowned, rubbing the girl's forehead with a damp cloth.

The blond Princess blinked blearily, before sitting up suddenly and yelling, "Endymion!" she winced then, dizzily holding her head. "Ugh."

"Did any of you speak to him?" Setunsa asked, leaning against the arm of the couch as she worriedly looked Usagi over.

"A little." Ami sighed, "Said his name was Kamen, healed Usagi after killing the Youma, then mumbled something about Dinner being ready and vanished." she frowned, "Likely teleportation, his motif seemed to hint heavily with roses."

Setsuna nodded. That sounded like the erstwhile Prince of Earth alright, at least the roses bit.

"I called him Endymion." Usagi murmured, "I knew it the moment I saw him, but he looked... confused? I don't think he understood." she sighed, "I passed out after."

"Oh." The viridian haired woman sighed, "Well that presents a potential reason for Kamen not to have appeared when he should have."

Haruka snorted, "Oh really? How do you figure?"

Setsuna leveled the woman a half-lidded glare, "Remind me, how old were you when your memories began to emerge, Haruka?"

"Seventeen." Haruka returned immediately, obviously not seeing the relevance.

"And who said memories were age specific?" Setsuna pressed, "It's certainly possible the reason I couldn't find him with the Time Gates, and his confusion over being called his reincarnated name are linked. It's possible his memories, and thus his powers, didn't awaken until recently."

"Oh." Haruka returned dumbly.

"But they are awake now, obviously." Michiru pointed out, "So finding him should be easy, correct?"

"Eerm." Setsuna hedged, enduring the pointed stares of the others. "Yes, and no. Kamen may have just awoken, which would make finding him possible, easy in fact." she sighed, "But my Counter-Balance arrived today, which could interfere."

"Counter what?" Usagi frowned.

"Counter-Balance." Setsuna breathed, explaining. "The Time Gates is an artifact of Extreme order, a perfect representation of diminishing entropy as it attempts to bring all possibilities and eventualities into harmony."

"Wait." Ami frowned, "If that's true, wouldn't the Time Gates eventually succeed, causing time to flash freeze in a perfect picture of ultimate order?" everyone stared at her in utter confusion, except for Setsuna.

"Yes." the Senshi of Time admitted, "Without a chaotic element to keep this from happening, time will eventually stop as order brings about true harmony of space and time. To combat this a Counter-Balance of Chaotic upheaval was created. By just existing he jumbles order, creates Entropy and thus allows time to continue it's forward motion." she shrugged at their stares, "Once upon a time a Counter-Balance wasn't needed, but by creating an Artifact of Supreme Order we discovered after the fact we had just doomed all life to stagnation."

"Okay." Haruka droned, clearly not understanding. "So, uh, can't we just take this Counter-Balance out?"

"Idiot." Rei didn't understand it either, but even she realized that was a bad idea.

Setsuna took a deep breath, rubbing her temples tiredly. "Because taking him out now that the Planets are once again powering the Senshi could undue the magics Serenity used to bind him to the gates. He wouldn't reincarnate again, he would permanently die, and thus in time entropy would vanish and in time would freeze."

"Reincarnate again?" Usagi asked softly, closing her eyes thoughtfully.

"Yes." the Senshi of Time explained, "After the Queen died and planet power ceased, the Counter-Balance continued a cycle of birth, Chaotic Upheaval, death and then rebirth. He was around long enough to reset the balance of Entropy, then he would die and be reborn to restore the balance again. Now that we've awoken the Ginzuishou his immortality is restored, he won't die again like he had in his previous lives." she stared at them all seriously, "Removing the Counter-Balance now with out reinforcing the enchantments would kill him permanently."

"Okay." Hotaru frowned, scratching her head cutely. She clearly was as confused as most of the others.

Usagi opened her eyes, frowning thoughtfully. "He just arrived. He just returned. He is the Counter-Balance." she said pointedly, staring at the Senshi of Time. "Where has 'he' been all this time?"

Setsuna sighed tiredly. This was yet another change she didn't appreciate, without Kamen to keep the girl innocent she had been forced to mature, forced to use that grey-matter in her skull in order to survive the harrowing ordeals they had faced. It made her farm more observant then she should have been this early on. "I had to send him away when he was a child. I needed complete, unfettered access to the Time gates during our awakening so I could locate and protect all the Senshi." she glanced at Usagi, "He's been on a training trip, learning the martial arts this entire time."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Ranma is your counter-balance, isn't he?"

The viridian-haired young woman nodded.

"I see." Usagi glanced at them all, before turning her gaze back to Setsuna. "Find Kamen, but refrain from any talk of our supposed destiny." she sighed tiredly, "I have no need for a protector, nor a husband. Not now, not ever."

-0-0-0-

The next day...

Ranma spared the girls a careful inspection, mentally trying to figure out why the hell his mother insisted he continue their training. The overly stressed importance of training them grated on his nerves in all honesty, but whatever. He set them sparring, inspecting their styles and coming to the conclusion these girls were naturals to the style.

He looked up at the sun overhead, frowning. Clear skies again, he wondered what his father would...

"Look out!" Usagi screamed, getting thrown by Makoto directly at him.

As the girl eclipsed him he wondered at the absurdity of the situation, even more so as they went down in a tangle of limbs that left them both blushing after accidentally fondling each other in a mad attempt to get untangled.

-0-0-0-

Month later...

Setsuna sighed tiredly. She couldn't find hide nor hair of Kamen anywhere. Oh she was able to bring up the event at the park, see him use his abilities and vanish, but tracking him beyond that was proving impossible. She knew why it was impossible, too, her Counter-Balance was causing so much interference it was all she could do just to check in on Crystal Tokyo.

'Ah well.' she sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed her Time Staff. She'd look for him later, right now she had dinner with a certain young man and her mother. Smile, Setunsa, smile. You've gone this long with out your lover, you can wait a bit longer to seduce the young man, at least until he loves you in this incarnation.

-0-0-0-

Ranma found it odd, really odd, but he enjoyed spending time with the girls. It wasn't like the girls he knew back in China, he liked being around them too but these girls just... resonated with him. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to complain about it either. He glanced at the blond haired girl, frowning thoughtfully.

"Why the park?" Minako asked curiously, unable to keep her eyes off a pair of scrumptious looking boys throwing a ball nearby.

"Property damage." Ranma shrugged.

Rei blinked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm going to show you some moves that are destructive." he explained slowly, "Where would you rather I break things? Here, or at home where my mom would kill me over it?"

Ami frowned, "Is it any better? At least at home you're just messing up your property, this is a public park!"

Ranma sweated. Okay, they had a point. Time to invoke good ole Saotome Manuver number 297. He ignored them, moving a bit away. "Anyway, you've all been learning pretty damn fast, so now it's time I give you a glimpse of Ki and what you'll be training toward."

"Would you two stop that!" Usagi snapped, glaring at Minako and Makoto. The two girls grimaced, ripping their eyes away from the cute boys. The severe blond turned her fierce gaze back to Ranma, nodding. "Continue, please."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't really understand it but... there was just something wrong with the way Usagi was acting. Rather, she had been acting like she was since he had met her, but he couldn't quite shake this nagging doubt she should be more... happy? Tolerant? Meh, whatever. He lifted one finger before pressing it to the ground, "Bakusai Tenketsu Revised: Minor note." he murmured as his finger briefly flashed gold. There was a soft whump as a patch of ground not ten feet away exploded upwards, churning rock and dirt in an explosive display.

Makoto blinked, "Did a pipe burst?"

"Had to have." Minako hmmed, wincing at the glares she recieved from the other senshi, "Oh, uh, sorry. Continue sensei!"

Ranma chuckled, "That was it. The explosive force wasn't a pipe breaking, but rather me tracing the breaking point through the ground and causing it to erupt over there."

Ami frowned thoughtfully, "Do it again." There was a gleam to her eye that set him on edge. He had the silliest impression he was showing a potential terrorist how to be more effective at their jobs. That was silly. He shook his head, glancing towards Usagi and frowning.

Usagi wasn't looking at them, rather staring at a couple two benches over. They were holding each other tenderly, practically glowing just by being in each others presence. It was a happy little sight if he did say so himself, but it was marred by the blond odango haired girl as she glared at them. He thought he saw a flash of something there, regret, anger, depression? He didn't know. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl.

-0-0-0-

Nodoka set her cup down, flashing a pleasant smile at her long lost son. To think after all these years the little boy she had given birth too was finally a man. Dear Genma... he had kept his promise and returned a manly son to her. Perhaps a bit quiet at times, she often noticed how he would stare at various things and get lost in thought, especially those darling girls she had been convinced to train so long ago. She wasn't anywhere near as good as Genma, or his erstwhile collegue Soun, little more then slivers of knowledge she had managed to glean watching her manly husband practice his art.

"Mom." Ranma spoke softly, eying her thoughtfully.

"Hmm? Something wrong dear?" She noticed he hadn't had any tea, and had as of yet to nipple on the treats she had prepared.

"Why did you agree to train those girls?" He asked.

"That..." she sighed, shaking her head tiredly. Honestly she hadn't ever considered training anyone, especially not in a art were she was merely a novice. Yet just seeing those girls, their spirits broken, their innocence crushed. "... I just couldn't say no."

Ranma frowned, "Maybe you should have."

"Why do you say that?" Nodoka asked curiously, frowning slightly.

"It just feels wrong." he paused, sighing, "No, they just feel wrong. Like something about them went sideways and never got put back into place, y'know? Ami's brutal, I'd say she had a healthy respect for martial arts but I just keep thinking everything she learns she immediatly puts to the question 'How can I kill people with this.'"

Ah, Ami. Nodoka sighed. The girl had, at least if Setsuna-chan was being truthful, been a bright if shy girl who loved to learn. Whatever terrible tragedy that had happened to them seemed to have sapped the joyous prospect of learning, turning such things down darker roads then a girl her age should ever have to consider.

"Minako and Makoto are fine enough." he continued, watching her intently, "Bit more viscious then I think they should be, but at least they laugh every now and then." he frowned, "Rei, well. I want to say she's spot on, but I think she's afraid of something. Or, eh, well, afraid of some one."

Nodoka continued to listen, nodding ever so slightly. Rei seemed spirited, and rather abrasive all things considered. Her being afraid of anyone was unlikely, at least if you looked to the surface. Dig a bit more, observe her patterns, and even the Matriarch of the Saotome clan could see the truth of things. She was utterly terrified of Usagi, why she had not been able to determine, but that fear was there.

"Then there's Usagi, she's probably the worst of em all." her son frowned, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "I just get the feeling she doesn't care anymore. She wants to, she has this envious look about her, but more and more I keep thinking she's wondering 'Why do they get what I can't have?'." he grimaced, "I've meet people like that, all they do is think about themselves until eventually they snap and just make everyone miserable." he looked at her seriously, "So now I'm wondering if I shouldn't just stop their training all-together."

Nodoka stalled for time, fingering her tea cup as she put her thoughts together. Her son was proving terribly observant, a fact she knew she should be proud of. Yet now that he had seen the problems beneath the surface she couldn't help but wish he was nothing more then an ignorant egotistical child. She sighed, shaking that thought off. "I think stopping would be the final straw for them."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that.

"Trust is a touchy issue with them. I don't claim to know what happened to cause them to become like this, but I do know it took more effort and trust then they were comfortable with to seek out help for their problems." she looked at her son tiredly, "They trusted me Ranma, to help them grow strong enough to face what plagues them. I..." she grimaced, "...I may have forgotten to show them that while skill is important, it is our humanity that seperates a bully from the martial artists."

Ranma sipped his own tea at last, listening intently.

"Maybe if I had reached out to them as a mother instead of as a sensei." she looked at him pointedly, "Maybe if you reach out to them as a friend, maybe you can reach that good they've buried and chained deep inside them." she smiled sadly, "And yes, I do believe they're good girls at heart. They just need to be shown the way back to it."

-0-0-0-

Several weeks later...

Ranma had debated about it, observed them each indivisually and ultimately came to a conclusion. Each girl rubbed him the wrong way no matter how he looked at it, but none more so then Usagi Tsukino. That she seemed to be the hub for the group, the focal point that each girl looked to either through direct commands or social ques made her his top priority. He never did find out what had happened to make them act the way they did, he just got the general impression it was something that took place over many months and when all was said and done it had broken what should have been a group of happy, bubbly teenagers. The blond had a rather severe personality all things considered. He idly toyed with the notion that was just the way she was, but the way she looked at things, watched people smile and laugh... there was a longing there. It was as if she wished she could return to being happy, but something held her back, something intangible and demoralizing to such an extent he couldn't even concieve of it. Yes, if he was going to help any of them he was going to have to help their leader first.

He had waited until after training, when he would walk them home and the girls had seperated, leaving him alone with the blond for the last leg of the trip "Usagi."

The blond hmmed, looking up from the ice-cream cone she had been slowly savoring. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Nope." she shrugged, but he'd have to be blind deaf and dumb not to notice the bitter undertone to her voice as she looked away pointedly. She had been getting increasingly nervous around him lately, why he didn't know.

That wouldn't do. Gently he touched her chin, pulling her head back and staring into her guarded blue eyes. "Liar." he said softly, "You never smile, you never laugh. It's like you don't believe there's anything in the world that really matters anymore."

"Shut up!" she snapped, slapping his hand away and dropping her ice-cream. That was surprising, the sudden anger not the ice-cream dropping, "Just leave me alone!" she gritted her teeth, stomping away angrily.

He wouldn't have any of it, catching up to the girl and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She struggled some, but it was a desperate, unfocused sort. Like she wanted to be away, but at the same time she didn't. "Hey." he whispered softly, "I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Please stop." the girl shuddered, sniffling a bit.

"What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" The pigtailed boy snorted, hugging her tightly, "I don't know what happened, wish to hell I did, cause then I'd of been there to help you with it." he murmured, smiling inwardly as she slowly began to relax, "But just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I can't be here for you now."

Usagi started crying crystalline tears of sorrow that some how echoed within him. He didn't know how long he stood there, holding the crying girl, but he couldn't help but realize this was absolutely the best thing he could have done for her.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna gritted her teeth angrily. Damn it, damn it, she really couldn't find Kamen with her Counter-Balance unconsciously interfering with her. She sighed, shaking her head as she decided it was time for a break. Banging her staff on the ground, she teleported home. She noticed Usagi at the dining room table, talking to a curious looking Michiru. There was something odd with the older girl, the wide eyes and exstactic smile set her on edge a bit.

"Hello, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru waved from the couch, alerting Michiru and Usagi to her presence.

Usagi turned around, smiling. That stunned Setsuna more then she could have thought possible. Her Princess hadn't smiled in so long she didn't think the girl was even capable of it anymore!

-0-0-0-

One month later...

Kamen slew the Super-Youma, ending it's unnatural life by pulverizing it's head into dust with his cane. The Senshi turned towards him as the fight came to an end. He could already see the questions brimming in their eyes, the accusation in the glare of the short blond-haired Senshi.

"Well." he grinned disarmingly, "Take care Senshi!" he turned, ready to initiate his Rose-Teleport only to stumble in shock at the viridian-haired Senshi standing behind him, her red eyes narrowed dangerously as if to say 'Just try it, bub.' "Ah, hello. I don't believe I've seen you before Miss...?"

"Pluto." she informed simply.

"A lovely name for a lovely woman." he gauged his chances of escaping, attempting to mentally summon his Kamen powers to teleport. No dice, this woman was somehow keeping it on lock down. Well, if she thought that was the only way he could escape the joke was on her!

Moon was getting close, a gripping uncertainty in his chest erupting at the mere thought of speaking to the girl. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but whenever he donned the role of Tuxedo Kamen just looking at Sailor Moon sent butterflies through his stomach. He had been lucky to avoid direct conversation for the most part, he didn't think he could resist anything she asked of him.

"I tire of searching for you, Kamen." Pluto continued calmly, "The time to hide is done, reveal yourself and let us speak of the future."

Kamen hmmed, tapping his chin. "How about not." he grinned as a golden aura erupted around his form. This particular trick had nothing to do with his Kamen powers, not that she knew that. He took flight, tipping his hat towards the gawking women, "Another time m'lady!" and vanished in a blur of speed.

Moon arrived, looking at the furious Pluto curiously, "So..."

"I'm going to castrate him when I find him!" the Senshi of Time snapped.

Saturn gasped, "But what would happen to Chibi-Usa if you did that?"

Moon just grimaced.

-0-0-0-

A few days later...

Setsuna checked her hair, grinning at herself in the mirror. She shoved thoughts of finding Kamen to the back of her mind, the elusive bastard had been able to avoid discovery for months now and she quite frankly needed a bit of fun to unwind. If the errant Prince wasn't hiding like he was she would have long since reached this stage in her seduction of Ranma, heck they might even been making love by this point if not for that butt-hole.

She summoned her staff and teleported to the Saotome residence.

-0-0-0-

Ranma smiled, "Yeah, you're doing good. Just keep up the meditation exercise and you'll be channeling your Ki in no time."

Usagi beamed, "You really think so?"

"I do." he nodded.

"Usssagi!" Minako whined, practically dragging the blond away, "Come on! You promised we'd go to the arcade!"

Rei snorted, "It's just a stupid arcade, Minako!" she snapped heatedly. She wasn't fooling anyone, not with that slight smile on her lips. They hadn't just gone out and had fun in so long it was almost alien to even suggest it, but lately... ever since Usagi had lightened up all the others had started lightening up also.

Ranma watched them go in amusement. Once gone, he glanced up to the skies and sighed. Clear skies, he wondered when the next cloud would come and eclipse the good mood he felt once more?

A shadow settled over him. Setsuna smiled down, the waves of viridian hair framing her pretty little head. He felt his heart clench in his chest, a familiar nervousness bloom in his heart at the sight of the older woman. While as Kamen he felt something similar for Sailor Moon, as plain Ranma Saotome he felt it for her. What he wouldn't give to just understand why he felt this way.

"What say we go on a date, hmm Ranma?" she breathed teasingly, "Dinner, dancing, maybe a movie?"

Ranma felt his Kamen Foresight activate. A flash of images, of smiles, of laughter, of joyous presence rolling through his mind all at once. He couldn't help but notice the final image, of him and the older woman embraced in a passionate kiss. He wondered if he should be frightened or intrigued. He settled for intrigued fright. "Uh, er, yeah, you bet!'

The date went just as he had foreseen. Though, honestly, he didn't quite remember the tongue tangling when it came time to kiss. He wasn't going to complain, though.

-0-0-0-

A month later...

Setsuna sighed. Okay, enough was enough. She wasn't going to be able to find Kamen so long as Ranma remained anywhere nearby, and while she was loath to do it she had already concocted a plan to get him out of town for a brief interlude. She closed the Time gates and slammed her staff on the ground, teleporting to the shrine. She couldn't suppress a grin at the sight of the Inner-senshi who, not even a year ago, would never be caught dead wasting their time watching movies or reading manga. My my, whatever had caused Usagi to smile again had done so much good for setting things right.

"Princess." she grinned as the five girls startled. "Oh? Was I interrupting something?"

"Don't do that!" Rei snapped, holding her manga protectively.

"Do what?" she hmmed thoughtfully.

"Calm down." Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "What's up?"

Setsuna sighed, "Well, I believe I've found a way to finally track down Kamen."

Ami looked up from her computer, no longer interested in her game of Solitaire. "Oh?"

"I..." she dearly wished she didn't have to do this, but it really was the only thing she could think of. "... need to arrange a trip for Ranma. I simply can not find Kamen while my Counter-Balance is here."

Minako shrugged, "Okay? Why come to us?"

"Because you are his students." The older Senshi pointed out needlessly, "And my plan to get him out of town for a bit will require you to join him."

Usagi blinked, setting her manga down. "Join him? With what?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Training trip."

-0-0-0-

Ranma wondered about the suddenness of it all. "So..." he glanced at the girls around him, "... what do you guys think of China?"

Ami blinked, "We're going all the way to China?"

"Sure." he shrugged, shouldering his pack. "I got friends there."

-0-0-0-

Setsuna wondered if China was far enough? Ranma and the Inners had already been gone for a month, her Counter-Balance's interference long since gone and she still couldn't track Kamen down in Japan. What the hell was that little bastard doing to hide himself so damn well?

She sighed. Just keep looking, the faster you find him the faster you could get Ranma back and continue your seduction. She had been so close to getting him into bed before all this... maybe she should have waited until after the glorious seduction to send him away? Bah.

-0-0-0-

Yet another month later...

Usagi sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the oh so wonderful massage Ranma was giving her. She was only idly aware of the joyous laughs and high pitched squeals as Makoto and Minako played in the nearby stream. Rei chatted amiably with Ami by the fire, relaxed and calm despite the two months that had spent in the Chinese wilderness. Usagi had to admit she rather liked their visit to the Amazon village, she'd learned much as she was sure the others had as well. She was decidedly less impressed with the various schemes of the village girls into tricking Ranma in order to marry him.

Ranma took it in stride, avoiding confrontation by hanging out with a nearly blind boy by the name of Muu Tsu. Now though they had begun their return journey, out of necessity then anything else as school would be starting in less then a month. "Almost wish this didn't have to end." she murmured happily.

"China will always be here." the boy said softly, working a particularly irritating knot out of her shoulder. "We can always come back next summer."

"I'd like that." she bit her lip nervously. "Hey, can I ask you something personal?"

"Anytime." he encouraged.

"What do you think about love?" Usagi fought down the blush burning on her cheeks from asking. For the longest time she had thought it wonderful, up until she had been forced to grow up and deal with all the near death situations such as the Dark Kingdom, Pharaoh 90, Galaxia and Chaos and all the in-between. She knew she had become a bitter girl, believing love and happiness a weakness to be spurned, but since meeting Ranma... she wasn't so sure anymore. He had unwittingly returned a spark to her she didn't think she'd ever want again.

"Love." he intoned slowly, "Well... I think it's the scariest thing imaginable." he continued honestly, "Scary, but potentially the best."

"Scary." Usagi repeated. She could certainly understand that. "Is there anyone... do you..." she took in a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "... have you ever loved some one?"

"Yes." Ranma said nervously, "At least, I think so." he sighed, slowing in his massage somewhat. "Every time I think of her like that... I get choked up. There's this heat I can't explain, it makes me feel weird. In a good way, I mean."

"Have you... told her?" Usagi glanced back hopefully.

The pigtailed boy shook his head, "Not yet. Kinda scared too." he grinned nervously, "What if she says no?" he looked her in the eye, "What if she says yes?"

Usagi smiled brightly, leaning in and surprising the boy by stealing a kiss.

Ranma blinked as the girl pulled back, his jaw flapping. He eventually got control of his mouth and opened it to say...

"AHHHH! LOOK OUT!"

Usagi blinked, looking up as a pink-haired girl appeared from freaking nowhere and crashed on them.

-0-0-0-

Usagi rubbed a towel over the pink-haired girls head, frowning ever so slightly at the rising welt on her head. The girl began to groan a bit, eyes fluttering open as consciousness returned to her. She was thankful Ranma had left to get more water from the stream, it would give her a chance to ask the teenaged girl just what the heck she was doing here!

"Ugh, owwie." Chibi-Usa moaned miserably, blearily looking at Usagi. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Rei frowned, "What's she doing here? The more important question is what're you doing here, spore!"

"Eerm!" Usa chuckled nervously, wincing at the pointed glare the others were shooting here, "Would you believe me if I said I was just stopping by to say hi?"

"No." Usagi deadpanned.

"She was surprised you were here, Usagi." Ami pointed out, looking at the nervous girl pointedly.

"Yes, she was, wasn't she?" Minako frowned, "Out with it spore!"

"Eerm, ah, yeah, okay." Usa winced, "I, uh, I... okay, Puu pissed me off." she finally admitted.

"What did Setsuna do to piss you off enough to come to the past?" Makoto blinked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Muu, she's been going on and on about her dumb husband for years." Usa snapped, "Always thought she was lying, she certainly never showed him to us." she sighed, "Then one day she shows up at Court knocked up, gushing about her baby and how happy her husband was. She was irritating, talking about baby names and stuff, so I got annoyed and snuck off to the Time gates so I could go back in time and find this guy."

Usagi frowned, "And do what?"

"Eerm." the little Tsukino blushed, pressing her fingers together cutely, "Uh, maybe have some fun?"

"Dear God." Rei breathed in disbelief, "She came back to get laid and steal Setsuna's husband!"

Usa chuckled nervously, but didn't deny it.

"Wow, my daughters a slut!" Usagi drawled needlessly, before frowning. "Wait, if you came back to steal Setsuna's husband, why did you show up here? We're out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hey, don't go blaming me for that!" her daughter defended hotly, "Dumb Time gates! I told them to drop me off wherever Ranma Saotome was, not where you were!"

The silence that fell among them all at that particular tidbit was deafening.

Usagi felt her heart clench, a deep pit of anguish swelling in her bosom at that. "His... his name is Ranma Saotome?"

"Uh, yeah?" Usa winced at the dark look her mother was giving her. "Um, is something wrong?"

Ranma chose that moment to return, carrying a pail of water. "Our little visitor awake?" he blinked at the stares he was receiving from everyone except Usagi, the blond odango haired girl had this dark aura about her that set him on edge.

Usa blinked, "Dad?"

"Uh, what?" Ranma blinked.

Usagi froze, looking at Usa, then Ranma, then back to Usa. "He's your father?"

"What?" Ranma blink blinked.

Usa shrugged, "Yeah, that's Endymion." she grinned then, "Hey, so you guys finally found Tuxedo Kamen eh? Bout time."

"Urk!" Ranma winced at the five set of stares he got from that. He raised his hands disarmingly, "I have no idea what she's babbling!" he chuckled nervously, "Nope! No Tuxedo Kamen here!"

Usagi frowned, "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" One quick, flashy transformation and Sailor Moon stood where Usagi Tsukino once stood.

"Urk!" Ranma winced, eyes wide in surprise. "You're Sailor Moon?" he stared in horrified awe as the other girls transformed into their senshi personas

"You're Tuxedo Kamen!" they spoke in tandem, a weird stereo sound that made Ranma strongly consider rabbiting.

Usa blinked, looking between her mother and father curiously, "What, you guys still didn't know?" she rolled her eyes, "Geesh Dad, I can't believe you still haven't told them!"

"I'm not your dad!" Ranma snapped, "I don't even know who you are!"

"Ranma." Moon began deceptively calm, "Are you Ka..."

"RANMA?" Usa screamed, "You're Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes!" Ranma snapped to both girls, "Yes, I'm Tuxedo Kamen, yes I'm Ranma Saotome!"

"UGH!" Usa gagged, "I came back in time to seduce my father!"

Moon motioned to the others, "Senshi Teleport." The others nodded, surrounding the nervous Ranma and horrified Usa.

Mercury slowed before getting in position, frowning. "Wait, if Ranma is Kamen, and the Counter-Balance..."

"The reason Kamen never showed to protect us..." Mars breathed, growing angrier by the second.

"Because she sent him away..." Makoto grimaced as everything fell into place.

"Setsuna, this is all your fault!" Venus snapped.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by being a 'Counter-Balance'" Ranma sighed tiredly, glancing up at the sky and grimaced. Clear Skies, he should have known shit was about to go down.

Usa shuddered as the Senshi began summoning the energy to teleport. "Well," she groused tiredly, "at least I know why polygamy is technically legal."

-0-0-0-

The End.

Authors Notes:

Made using the old Crossover Generator from back in 2002. PcHeintz72 found it for me, and I decided to give it a few goes. Here's what was rolled. I ended up rolling 6 times, so I took a d6 and rolled it again and got number 5, which was this particular set. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

I could have continued this for a scene or two, showing Setsuna getting a brow beating, but this seemed like a good point to end it.

A: 6 (Turn on Music and start writing!) (You've got the touch)

B: 3 (Tuxedo-Mask is dead, and needs a replacement!) Easy enough, but supposedly no direct Pluto interference on this one? Tricky.

C: 3 (Ranma is fed up with Nerima, moves to Juuban.) How the hell does this work if it takes place after Canon Ranma? Bah, improvision!

D: 6 (1&3) Again. Super-Youma it is.

E: 5 (Genma died in China, so he never runs into them.) I take this to mean he never meets them as their Fiancee, not that he never meets them period.

F: 5 (Takes place after Canon Ranma) ... Okay.

G: 5 (Ranma marries...) This might be tricky. I'll at least mention it.

BB: 1 (+3roll) 2+3=5=+1 rolls, 1+4=5=+1rolls, 1+5=6=+4rolls, 4+10=-1 rolls, 3+9=12=Sailor Pluto

H: 6 (Fuck, Chibi-Usa comes back AGAIN!) Well... she did come back... to seduce her father.

Additional Note: I've learned a lot about Tuxedo Kamen with this. Hell, until now I didn't even know he had a form of precognition, nor that he had healing abilties. The shit you learn, eh?


	2. The Tables

Figured given all the questions I'm recieving about it I'll go ahead and post the actual rule tables that were used in the random generator.

In order to utilize these tables you need a single d6 (That's a 1d6 dice). You roll them, record the results, and mvoe on. The lower tables (AA, BB, ect) are for when you need certain things (like a Sailor). AA is an optional table for when Ranma is a Scout and you want a twist to his curse, not required.

These tables (And the old challenge) was created by Targhan, so give props to him if you see it.

Part I: The main tables.

* * *

><p>A. In these crossovers, an opening song is far more important than a plot.<p>

1) Sappy unknown song from the 50's.

2) Current popular hip-hop song with no relevence to the story.

3) Current pop-music song with no relevence to the story.

4) An unknown 80's song, with no relevence to anything at all!

5) Use a poem from an 18'th century author. (+1 modifier ALL ROLLS)

6) Turn on the radio (whatever station it's already on) and start writing!

* * *

><p>B. Roll for the pretense. (note: don't mistake this for a plot!)<p>

1) Ranma is a SailorScout! (use Table BB)

2) Lemon!

3) Tuxedo-Mask is dead, and needs a replacement.

4) Simple Matchup!

5) Ranma is GOD!

6) The Knights of the Planets are showing up!

* * *

><p>C. Ranma's entrance (a sub-plot that is more important than any actual plot).<p>

1) Ranma lands in Juuban from LEO, due to Akane/Happi.

2) Akane dies, Ranma moves to Juuban.

3) Ranma is fed up with Nerima, moves to Juuban.

4) Ranma moves in with his mother, Nodoka lives in Juuban.

5) Ranma is related to a current SailorScout (roll on scout table).

6) Setsuna changed time to acquire Ranma's services.

* * *

><p>D. Plot<p>

1) New Enemy.

2) Old Enemy is more powerful.

3) The return of an old enemy.

4) Saffron is Beryl's Daddy!

5) A plot? Who needs a stinkin' plot?

6) 1 & 3.

* * *

><p>E. Ranma's fiancee's are:<p>

1) Written off, they're so dense they couldn't find Juuban anyway. (OSW)

2) Forgotten about.

3) No other story has them, why should this one? (OSW)

4) I'm hungry, so I'll skip the fiancee's. (Coverred in author's notes.)

5) Genma died in China, so he never runs into them.

6) An occational comic-relief insertion.

(OSW: One Sentence Wonder)

* * *

><p>F. This story:<p>

1) Takes place in Juuban mostly.

2) Takes place in The Silver Millinium mostly.

3) Prologue only, the story never develops past Ranma moving out.

4) Re-Roll

5) Takes place after canon Ranma.

6) Takes place during canan Ranma.

* * *

><p>G. Ranma's Relationships Table-1 (roll three times for lemon):<p>

1) Ranma is involved with (roll on SailorScout Table)

2) Ranma was involved with (Scout Table) in the Silver Millinium (roll again).

3) (Scout Table) secretly loves Ranma, and gets him!

4) Ryoga and Ranma are competing for (Scout Table) (roll again).

5) Ranma marries (roll on Scout Table)

6) Ranma is related (Relative Table) to (Scout Table)

and involved with (Scout Table) (The same Scout is legal.)

* * *

><p>H. Plot-twist Table (optional except for lemons-in which case, two rolls are required):<p>

1) If not already taken by Ranma - (Scout) has relations with (Scout).

2) If not already taken by Ranma - (Scout) has relations with (Scout).

3) Disgusting interlude about Luna and Artemis.

4) Uranus or Neptune makes an advance at Ranma (if not already involved with

him. If so, then the other one tries to make a three-way relationship.)

5) Ranma is injured! (Scout) takes care of him, and becomes a second intrest.

6) Chibi-Usa travels back into time, so that SHE can be Ranma's intrest!

7) (only available to fics with 18'th century poem) Queen Serenity somehow

becomes Ranma's love intrest!

* * *

><p>Part II: The sub-tables, these are used to generate particular items when needed.<p>

* * *

><p>AA. Ranma is a Scout Table<p>

1) Ranma is permanantly Ranko

2) Ranma can control his curse

3) Ranma is really SailorMoon

4) Ranma replaces a Scout

5) Rei's fire-reading was wrong.

6) Re-Roll

* * *

><p>BB. SAILOR-SCOUT TABLE<p>

At anytime a particular scout is needed, roll this table.

NOTE: Modifiers are cumulative to this table only!

Example: You roll a 1, then you get a plus 3. Then, you roll a 2.

2 + 3 = 5, so you get a plus 1. Then you will roll a third time.

On the third roll, you will get 3 + 1 + NEW DIE ROLL.

1) +3 roll again

2) SailorVenus

3) SailorMercury

4) SailorMars

5) +1 roll again

6) +4 roll again

7) SailorTerra/SailorEarth

8) SailorJupiter

9) SailorMoon

10) SailorUranus

11) SailorNeptune

12) SailorPluto

13) SailorSaturn

14) -1 roll again

15+) -2 roll again

* * *

><p>CC. Relative Table<p>

Be forewarned, this table can produce NASTY things...

1) Sibling/Step-Sibling (brother/sister)

2) Parent (Mother/Father)

3) Cousins (close 1st)

4) Aunt/Uncle

5) Distant Cousins (2nd or 3rd)

6) Third cousin, once removed, through marriage by a great aunt.


End file.
